According to you Songfic
by pinkcatsfromouterspace
Summary: Song fic based on the Song According to You please give it a shot and leave a comment


Songfiction - According to you, by Orianthi Panagaris

**I do not own the song or the characters, Orianthi and Donald P. Bellisario do.**

**If I did, Tony and Ziva would have 30 children and be the happiest couple in the world, and According to you would be a worldwide phenomenon**

**This is my first songfic that I'm writing, please be so kind as to review this story, Anyways, here it goes...**

**Rated T**

According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right

According to you, I'm difficult, hard to please,

Forever changing my mind

I'm a mess in a dress can't you work on time

Even if it would save my life

According to you, According to you

Ziva was walking under the rain, on her way back from a poker game her boyfriend, Logan, had forced her to attend. She just had a big blowout with him at the game as she had lost in the game several times losing a lot of money and Logan had asked her to leave the game and so here she was, sulking under the rain in a black strapless dress, black stilettos, her hair up in a bun with loose hair falling to the side of her face, smudged mascara, soaking wet under the now heavily pouring rain. She thought about what Logan had said, "God Ziva, you are the stupidest, most useless girl in the world, why am I still with you?" She sometimes wondered why she was still with him in the first place. Maybe because the first time they met, he was nice, loving and a funny guy. But things changed and he became over protective, vulgar and unappreciative. She decided to call her co-worker, Tony to seek some comfort.

But according to him,

I'm beautiful incredible,

He can't get me out of his head.

According to him,

I'm funny, irresistible

Everything he ever wanted

Everything is opposite,

I don't feel like stopping it.

So baby tell me what I've got to lose.

He's into me for everything I'm not

According to you.

Ziva whipped out her cell phone and punches in the all so familiar numbers. After two rings, Tony picked up the phone and answered, "Hey there Zee-vah, what can very special agent Dinozzo do for you?" He answered in his ever so mocking voice. She flashed a small grin upon hearing his voice."Hello? Zee-vah? You there? " She replied, "Tony, can you tell me something honestly? Am I stupid, useless and can never do anything right? Am I difficult and hard to please?" She heard a small gasp at the other line. Tony then replied, "No Ziva, you are the funniest, most beautiful and incredible person I have met, you are my little Ninja!" That was all she needed to hear, "Thank you, my little hairy butt." She answered and disconnected the call; she sighed, looked up at the dark sky and made her way back home dripping in water.

According to you

I'm boring, I'm moody.

And you can't take me any place.

According to you

I suck at telling jokes

Cos' I always give it away

I'm a girl with the attention span

You're the boy who puts up with that

According to you

According to you

The next day, Ziva heard the all so familiar sound of the elevator doors ring. She turned and to her pleasure saw Tony. "Good morning Zee-Vah!" He greeted flashing his classic Dinozzo grin. She greeted back with a small smile. She went back to finish up her towering load of paperwork. The day went by normally, Gibbs going up to Mtac and then heading out for frequent coffee runs , Tony tossing paper balls and coming up with several different nicknames for Mcgee. The clock hit 1400 when the elevators dinged again and she heard someone scream "ZIVA DAVID! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME YOU WHORE! "

But according to him,

I'm beautiful incredible,

He can't get me out of his head.

According to him,

I'm funny, irresistible

Everything he ever wanted

Everything is opposite,

I don't feel like stopping it.

So baby tell me what I've got to lose.

He's into me for everything I'm not

According to you.

She recognised the voice as her boyfriend, Logan. She got up and stormed up to his face ignoring the stares her team were giving her. She whispered, "Let's not make a scene here, yes? I suggest you leave and we can talk about this later." "NO!" he replied. "I want to settle this here and now bitch! Tell me who the one you have been cheating with is?" At this, Ziva got frustrated and yelled back while holding back tears, "Fine, since you want to make a scene here, I will tell you! Tony is the one I truly love, he appreciates every single thing I do, he loves me for who I am, and he is so not you, Logan!" The next thing, Ziva was slapped across the face really hard by Logan. He said, " Whoever dates you is the unluckiest person in the planet and I feel sorry for him. Good luck to this Tony person then!" He then turned his back and left.

I need to feel appreciated

Like I'm not hated. Oh no.

Why can't you see me through his eyes?

It's too bad you're making me decide!

Badass solo

Ziva could not hold back the tears anymore; she let them flow for the first time in front of her team. She never felt this unwanted, unloved and useless before. She leaned against the walls and slid down in a squatting position and sobbed her heart out. Tony then walked over and embraced in a quiet hug. She gently pushed him away and walked off to the ladies.

According to me

You're stupid, you're useless

You can't do anything right.

But according to him,

I'm beautiful, incredible

Everything is opposite

I don't feel like stopping it

Baby tell me what I've got to lose

He's into me for everything I'm not

According to you

Ziva walked out of the bathroom after washing her face to see Tony looking at her. "What?" she said. He said nothing and kissed her lightly on the forehead, "I finally realised what was missing in my life and it's you Zi. I love you too." Fresh tears sprang to her eyes and she cried into his shirt. He gently lifted her head and kissed her on the lips. She completely forgot her troubles and rule 12 and passionately kissed him back while in a tight embrace.

According to you

I'm stupid, I'm useless

I can't do anything

Right.

_Fin_

**Comments?**


End file.
